


【周迦/狂周迦】Colouring

by Kugaitsuki



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kugaitsuki/pseuds/Kugaitsuki
Summary: 元宵节贺文！合法吃汤圆日！
Relationships: Arjuna Alter|Berserker/Karna|Lancer of Red, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 8





	【周迦/狂周迦】Colouring

身着华服的神明将尾巴牢牢缠在怀中人的腰间，握住爱人的拳头，将藏在掌心里的手指一根根掰开，像是在哄一只不愿剪指甲的小猫。

被圈在怀里的银发从者瘦削的脸颊微微鼓起，不安地眨巴着翠绿的眼眸，瞳孔缩成一道细线，仿佛随时可能对那拿着指甲刀的手咬上一口。

在异闻带之间来往只能依托虚数潜航技术，隐藏在虚数空间内的Shadow border犹如在漫无边际的大海中漂泊的孤帆，长时间困在其中让人生出不知自己身在何方的迷失感，似乎连存在都变得稀薄起来。为了御主的精神健康着想，英灵们纷纷亮出本领，用各种办法为少女加油鼓劲。在帕尔瓦蒂女神的提议下，印度的从者们希望用故乡的音乐与歌舞排解主人的寂寞。

迦尔纳觉得这是个好主意。虽然舞姿比不过阿周那，但是演奏乐器他还是有少许自信的，正是音乐陪伴着他孤身一人的年少时光。

不愧是达芬奇亲，接受女神的委托后完美重现了印度的传统乐器，虽然与自己的时代有所差异是经过后人进行诸多改良后的版本，但经过练习后也能够掌握。不仅如此，在正式表演前 ，细心的天才还准备了与节目相称的华丽服饰。

阿周那们送来衣物时两人都已经整装完毕。青年挺拔身躯包覆在蓝白色的长袍中，让人恍惚想起遥远时光里那位英姿勃发神采飞扬的王子殿下，而神明也学着人类的模样好好穿衣服，泛着幽幽蓝光的长角上缀着精致的珠宝，看上去亲切了些许。两人帮迦尔纳穿戴好反复的衣饰，他就乖乖地由着弟弟们摆弄，但是当听说要为了表演需要上妆还要剪指甲，迦尔纳顿时面露难色。

阿周那可不会让他轻易跑掉，一个人或许制不住迦尔纳，但两个人绰绰有余。

就这样，迦尔纳的身体被唯一神圈在怀里，足踝却落入了阿周那的手中，三个人挤在床上。

阿周那早就想把迦尔纳的指甲剪了。

他的兄长不仅有着猫一样线条优美的身段，轻灵敏捷，更是像猫一样武装到指甲。寻常女子留指甲为了美观，情人间嬉闹时不小心在男友身上留下印记也可说是爱人间的情趣，可迦尔纳的指甲简直是杀人凶器。

每次欢ai之后两个阿周那的肩头背部都鲜血淋漓，若非靠着“天授的英雄”与“魂之灯火”回血，下不来床就是他们俩了。最初迦尔纳激烈的反应让他觉得兴味盎然，带刺的玫瑰格外芬芳。但长此以往旧伤添新伤，阿周那感觉自己的灵基都被挠去了一层皮。

这样下去不是办法……

正思考如何说服迦尔纳剪指甲便遇上如此良机，他自然不会放过。

阿周那难得没有戴手套，从口袋里拿出被托付的指甲油。足趾的指甲已经先行剪去，阿周那以手心托着迦尔纳的脚掌。包覆在黑色物质下的脚掌修长优美，摸上去是与肌肤同样的触感，似乎又可以根据本人的意志消褪，迷之物质究竟是什么他从未问过，迦尔纳也不会主动解释，由着他人自行遐想。

阿周那拿起软刷沾上红色的油彩，刚涂了一下，眼前秀气的足趾不自在地曲张起来。

“做这种事有什么意义吗？为了弹奏乐器修剪指甲可以理解，但为何脚上的也要，涂抹油彩更是多此一举。”

“少啰嗦，这是帕尔瓦蒂大人的吩咐，连马嘶也同意了，你想违抗命令吗？”

既然这样，迦尔纳点点头算是同意。没过几秒，好动的猫咪又问道：“好了吗，只是涂指甲，需要这么久？”

“你在说什么，这是十分精细的工作，自然耗时耗力，拜托开阔下你狭隘的眼界。”

被这样一说迦尔纳顿时没了声音。这确实是他不曾了解的领域，自幼生活清贫，就算后来被收为俱卢养子封王盎迦，他也从来与黄金珠宝无缘，从生至死孑然一身。

突然，一阵温热的气息吹拂过足尖，迦尔纳的脚背瞬间绷紧。

“阿周那，你在做什么？”

“嗯？只是吹一吹让油彩尽快凝固。”被问到的青年不明所以，老实地回答，“又怎么了？”

“……有些痒。”迦尔纳莫名不好意思起来，移开视线。

“哦……？”阿周那的眼神暗了暗，意味深长地拖长尾音。

这也是修行的一种吧。迦尔纳放松下来静音等候。忽然，修整得圆润的指甲毫无征兆地刮过柔软的足心，迦尔纳条件反射般挣脱面前人的手，猛地踏在阿周那心口，犹如一匹惊慌的小鹿。阿周那被踢得身子向后一歪，软刷上的油彩涂便到了脚背上。

“啧，别乱动，沾到衣服怎么办。”嘴上说着抱怨的话语，阿周那却是一副看好戏的表情，耐心地拿卸甲巾擦拭起迦尔纳的脚背。

“始作俑者居然有脸这么说。”

“怎么，我还以为你不是开不起玩笑的人。”

“因为这不好笑！喂，阿周那，你也管管他！”

此处叫的阿周那当然是指身后的Alter，作为他们之中最年长的人，通常不会参与宿敌之间的纷争，也偶尔会作为调停的一方出手制止。但这次Alter似乎不打算插手，沉默寡言的神明剪完指甲迅速替迦尔纳涂好了一只手的指甲，他将两人的手贴在一起细细端详，自顾自地心里乐开了花。

没有得到声援，迦尔纳只好转回身子，看着阿周那高傲地扬起下巴。

“身体被宿敌掌控竟让你害怕至此，不惜求助他人？看来迦勒底的生活过于安逸令你本领退步了啊。”

话说到这份上，再逃避就是让人看扁了。

“说笑，来吧阿周那，无论你使用何种手段我都忍耐给你看。”带着昂扬的斗志紧盯着宿敌，绝不可能向阿周那示弱。

准备工作继续，阿周那面色如常却时不时用手指搔刮他的脚心。痒意如同冰凉的雨滴丝丝缕缕渗透入四肢，每当阿周那的手指拂过，脚趾都下意识地弹动。

“如果不小心涂到已经涂好的趾头上，我就要重头来过了。”

被如此威胁迦尔纳倔强地绷紧了脚尖。呼吸逐渐紊乱，身体也热起来。

“嗯哈……哈哈……啊！”

好痒。面部不受控制地咧出笑容，但一对上阿周那玩味的眼神，他立马咬紧牙关瞪圆眼睛，强迫自己露出扭曲的表情。

“要求绕吗？”

“休想……”

保持腿部固定不动已经让迦尔纳筋疲力竭，他只好换一种方式转移注意力，轻微地扭动上半身缓解无所适从的焦躁感。

“迦尔纳……你再蹭下去的话……”

忽然，背后响起略带沙哑的嗓音。枪兵敏锐地察觉到危险。

神明胯下存在感十足的硬物正抵着他的股间。

天授的尺寸已经十分惊人，但是当迦尔纳第一次见识到吞噬了湿婆神性的神明的xing器，仍是被冲击得半天回不过神，下意识地捂住了肚子。

这下迦尔纳连上半身也再不敢妄动。可是他怎么忍得住，触碰他的是血脉相连的兄弟，是托付真心的爱人，但之前在身上温柔ai抚的手指现在施予自己的却是酷刑。

全身抖得像一只怕冷的雏鸟，引以为豪的意志力摇摇欲坠。

“嗯啊……哈啊……呼……”

来自阿周那的恶意撩拨仍未停止，被迫张开嘴大口地喘息，心脏的鼓动声越来越大，已经濒临极限再不能承受更多。

忽然，包裹脚掌的手松开了，迦尔纳的腿立刻无力地垂落下来。

“结束了……吗……”迦尔纳长长地吁了一口气，额间渗出细密的汗珠。可浑身的酥麻感还未散去，另一边的足踝再次被捉住。

“谁告诉你这样就结束了，别让我觉得无趣啊，迦尔纳。”

“……”枪兵绝望地闭上双眼。

“完成，这可是我阿周那的得意之作，要心怀感激哦。”将软刷装回瓶子里，等到阿周那终于心满意足，迦尔纳早已像煮过头的汤圆一样瘫软在Alter怀里。虽然希望他依靠的是自己，但是能尽情作弄这家伙，阿周那觉得也很值得。

“是吗……是吗……”

被过度刺激的肌肤已经麻痹，大脑似乎为了处理过量的信息也变得昏昏沉沉，但有一件事是肯定的，他挺过了阿周那的进攻。

“如何……阿周那，这次是我的胜利……”睁开氤氲着水汽的双眸，眼角闪烁着惑人的水光，潮红的面颊明艳若朱瑾，迦尔纳将双手举到胸前摆成剪刀的手势。

阿周那只感觉一阵电流蹿过头皮，声音骤然低沉下去：“迦尔纳……你这家伙知道自己做了什么不得了的事情吗……”

“诶？”

青年重新抓住他的脚踝，强硬地将他的身子拖拽过去。神明的双手顺势抚过，身上的衣物就像变戏法似的被脱了下来。

阿周那强硬地打开他的双腿，在潮热的股间摸了一把。

“哦呀，这里为何变湿了？莫非迦尔纳刚才在想羞耻的事情。”

“住手，阿周那，等一下要去为御主表演了。”

“无需担心，时候尚早。”带着迷人笑容的男人亲吻着他的额头，附在他的耳边撒娇道，“再多陪我们一会儿吧，兄长。”


End file.
